1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the general field of additives to improve the performance of lubricating oils and function as an engine treatment oil additive. A preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a synergistic combination of chemical constituents including an oil soluble molybdenum additive, polyalphaolefin, ester such as a diester or polyolester, dispersant inhibitor containing zinc dithiophosphate, mineral oil base stock, viscosity index improvers, and borate ester compound used in combination with a conventional crankcase lubricant at about a 20 to about a 25% volume/percent. Another preferred embodiment comprises a synergistic combination of chemical constituents including an oil soluble molybdenum additive, polyalphaolefin, polytetrafluoroethylene, ester such as a diester or polyolester, dispersant inhibitor containing zinc dithiophosphate, mineral oil base stock, viscosity index improvers, and borate ester compound used in combination with a conventional crankcase lubricant at about a 20 to about a 25% volume/percent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lubrication involves the process of friction reduction, accomplished by maintaining a film of a lubricant between surfaces which are moving with respect to each other. The lubricant prevents contact of the moving surfaces, thus greatly lowering the coefficient of friction. In addition to this function, the lubricant also can be called upon to perform heat removal, containment of contaminants, and other important functions. Additives have been developed to establish or enhance various lo properties of lubricants. Various additives which are used include viscosity improvers, detergents, dispersants, antioxidants, extreme pressure additives, and corrosion inhibitors.
Anti-wear agents, many of which function by a process of interactions with the surfaces, provide a chemical film which prevents metal-to-metal contact under high load conditions. Wear inhibitors which are useful under extremely high load conditions are frequently called "extreme pressure agents". Certain of these materials, however, must be used judiciously in certain applications due to their property of accelerating corrosion of metal parts, such as bearings. The instant invention utilizes the synergy between several chemical constituents to provide an additive formula which enhance the performance of conventional engine oil and inhibits the undesirable side effects which may be attributable to use of one of more of the chemical constituents when used at particular concentrations.
Several references teach the use of individual chemical components to enhance the performance of conventional engine oil. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,045 by Eggerichs adds lithium soap to a synthetic base oil comprising diester oil and polyalphaolefins which can comprise an aliphatic diester of a carboxylic acid such as di-2-ethylhexylazelate, di-isodecyladipate, or ditridecyladipate, as set forth in the Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, 34th addition, volume 14, pp 477-526, which describes lubricant additives including detergent-dispersant, viscosity index (VI) improvers, foam inhibitors, and the like.
The synergistic combination of chemical constituents of the present invention are not disclosed by any known prior art references. The incorporation of boric acid agents and/or a PFTE lubricant provide improved performance to motor oil and greases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,840 to Reick teaches a hybrid PFTE lubricant and describes an optional addition of a molybdenum compound in a carrier oil. It uses a carrier oil diluted by a synthetic lubricant of low viscosity in order to provide a viscosity that is "acceptable in weapons applications". The formulations are suggested for lubricating skis or weapons; however, there is no suggestion that they are applicable to lubrication of internal combustion engines in combination with the constituents of the present claimed invention.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,917 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,282 by Runge teach blending sintered fluoropolymer (e.g., PTFE) with solvents which evaporate to leave a thin film when the formulation is sprayed or applied as a grease to a metal surface, e.g., boat hulls, aircraft, dissimilar metals.